


It's the Thought That Counts

by Kirathaune



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku tries to give Sanzo a gift to show his love and affection for the cranky monk, but Sanzo isn't cooperating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyesofshinigami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eyesofshinigami).



> Written for [](http://eyesofshinigami.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **eyesofshinigami**](http://eyesofshinigami.dreamwidth.org/) for the [](http://valentine-smut.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**valentine_smut**](http://valentine-smut.dreamwidth.org/) gift!fic exchange, My prompt was "gift". This is a slightly longer version of the story that was posted in the VTS comm - I ran over the word limit for the exchange and had to cut back a bit! 5,500 words.

In Goku's opinion, this whole journey was pretty damn cool. Well, it wasn't cool when one of them got badly injured, and it did kinda suck to be stuck in the back seat with Gojyo, but all in all Goku was having the time of his life. He was eating all kinds of new (and sometimes awesome) foods, seeing all kinds of neat places, and - best of all - encountering all different sorts of people.

Goku loved to people-watch. Kids playing, shop-keepers selling, people milling, _living_ around them - he watched it all avidly. He did miss the temple sometimes, but the monks did the same things all the time so they were no fun to watch anymore. The only person he never got tired of watching was Sanzo. During their long hours on the road Goku learned the minutiae of Sanzo's moods even though he could only see him from the back; how the set of Sanzo's shoulders told him one thing and how he held his cigarette told him another. And he loved watching that golden-blond hair move in the wind.

Every new town meant new and different people, so Goku always volunteered to help Hakkai get supplies. This accomplished several things - it got him away from the kappa, he could sneak and/or cajole extra snacks into the basket while they shopped and Hakkai would almost always look for a cafe or teahouse on the way back so they could rest and have a treat. Goku enjoyed those little stops immensely, not only for the chance to taste local delicacies but to observe local life as well.

Today they were in a little cafe that was bustling with people. Goku could see why it was crowded - the food was delicious, and while he enjoyed his plate of pastries he took in the crowd. There were mothers with young children, old ladies gossiping over tea and old men complaining over newspapers. He noticed a couple at a table near theirs, and while Goku's gaze lingered over their clasped hands he marveled at how they were in their own little world despite being in a crowded restaurant. The young man reached behind his chair and retrieved a small bouquet of flowers, which he presented to the girl sitting across from him. She took them with a smile and brought the bouquet to her nose to inhale the scent of the flowers, and then she leaned across and kissed the man.

Goku looked away at that point, blushing a bit. He turned to Hakkai, who was savoring his cup of jasmine tea. "Hey Hakkai," he asked, nodding over at the still-kissing couple, "why did that guy give that lady flowers? It doesn't look like it's her birthday or nothin' - I mean, there's no cake or presents." Goku had seen enough waiters bearing candle-laden cakes to know that you got Birthday Cake on your birthday. Not that he even knew when his birthday really was - when asked, Sanzo had decided that Goku's birthday was the day they came down from his mountain prison. Even then, cake had not entered the picture until they had become friends with Hakkai. Getting presents came with Hakkai, too.

Goku was real glad they were friends with Hakkai.

Hakkai's reply interrupted his musings. "Oh, I imagine it's probably not her birthday." Hakkai glanced over at them and then returned to his last bite of pie.

"You mean he just gave 'em to her for no reason?"

"Yes," Hakkai replied, smiling as he took a sip of his tea. "People in love will do that - give each other little gifts, do little things for each other - to show their love and affection."

Goku was fascinated. He had learned about gift-giving when Hakkai and Gojyo had come into their lives, and he could still remember his wonder at receiving his first New Year's red envelope from Hakkai, and that first year of birthday dinners. "So he gave her the flowers just cuz he loves her? That's cool."

"It's very romantic. He probably gives her candy too, or perhaps a ribbon to put in her hair - one that matches her eyes."

Goku saw a small shadow cross Hakkai's expression as he drank his tea, and he wondered if Hakkai had bought flowers and candy and hair ribbons for Kanan. Hakkai was the sort of guy who would do that stuff, he realized. But he didn't want to see that shadow get any darker, so Goku casually scooted his chair so that he mostly blocked Hakkai's view of the couple and changed the subject, chattering on and pointing out other diners until the pinched look left Hakkai's face.

A few minutes later he and Hakkai gathered their purchases and left the cafe to head back to the inn. While he trudged behind Hakkai a part of Goku's brain percolated on the couple at the other table.

They gave not-birthday presents and did nice things because they loved each other.

And he... loved Sanzo.

While he'd never really made any attempts to hide his feelings, Goku hadn't yet worked up the nerve to actually _tell_ Sanzo how he felt. Mentally, Goku had worked through the obstacles of the he's-a-priest thing (Sanzo was not a very good priest so that didn't really count anyway), and the both-guys thing (no big deal, it just meant you had to do some things a little differently). What really worried him was the Sanzo-always-gets-hit-on thing... it seemed like in every other town they stayed there was at least one guy who would offer to buy Sanzo a drink, tell him how pretty he was and try and grab his ass. Sanzo, of course, would call them a pervert and pull his gun on them.

Goku thought Sanzo was pretty. Real pretty, almost beautiful - especially when he was asleep and all the frown lines on his face disappeared. And sometimes, when they'd have to wash in a lake or river he would see Sanzo naked and then he'd spend hours in the Jeep wondering how that pale skin would feel under his hands.

He didn't want Sanzo to call him a pervert.

Maybe he could _show_ Sanzo how he felt. He could give Sanzo little presents, just like that guy did. And maybe do some nice things for him.

Goku smiled to himself and started making a list in his head while he hurried to catch up with Hakkai.

* * * * *

The Nice Things side of the list was dreadfully short, mostly because every time he thought of a nice thing he could do for Sanzo - like open the door for him, carry his bags for him, get him more coffee or cigarettes or another beer - Goku realized that he already did those things, mostly because Sanzo told him to.

He started thinking of stuff for the Little Presents side.

* * * * *

Goku had his first opportunity at the next town. They arrived in the early afternoon, and since the following town was too far to reach that same day Sanzo decided they would just stop there, not wanting to camp two nights in a row. The priest promptly grabbed every available newspaper, told Goku to get him a carton of Marlboros and ensconced himself in his room.

It was so cool to have a whole afternoon of free time in town! There was a little leftover money from the cigarettes, so Goku bought a few meat pies and then wandered through the marketplace, checking out all the different shops and carts. It was really hard to find anything to give Sanzo... there were fancy lighters, but Sanzo already had a lighter. And Sanzo went through cigarettes so fast that a case was kind of pointless. Goku also had to keep in mind that space was already at a premium in the Jeep.

His wanderings took him past a flower shop, and Goku recognized the flowers - roses, apparently - that the man in the cafe had given his girlfriend. He gave them a good once-over, then shook his head. No, they didn't fit Sanzo at all. His gaze flicked over the other flowers that were on display.

 _Oooh_.

Goku walked over to the far side of the shop and reached out to brush a callused finger against a ruffled, velvet-smooth petal. They were so beautiful! Clusters of deep violet petals stood atop long, thin, pale green stalks, and Goku wondered how the skinny stems could stay so straight under the weight of their droopy-petaled burdens.

Droopy. Violet.

 _Oooh_.

"Did you want to buy those irises, young man?"

 _Oh, yeah._ Goku pulled out his remaining coins and held them out to the elderly shopkeeper who had walked up next to him.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, dear, that's not enough money."

Goku reverently touched the petals again. "Ummm, do ya need any work done, ma'am? Like liftin' or movin' stuff? M' real strong."

The woman looked at him appraisingly for a moment, then nodded. "I've been wanting to move some of these cases for a couple of weeks now, but my son broke his leg and can't help. You lend me those strong arms for an hour or two and I'll let you have the flowers and a few coins as well."

"Awesome!" Goku managed to not bounce up and down. He rolled up his sleeves instead and asked, "Where do we start?"

Two hours later Goku was happily jingling his way back to the inn. Not only did he have the flowers and some extra money (that he had earned!), but when he had finished the old woman had made tea and all kinds of goodies, and she had fussed over him and had even offered him a job.

He was still smiling when he knocked and went into Sanzo's room.

"Took you long enough," Sanzo complained from behind a newspaper.

"Yeah, well, you had fun with your newspapers, I had fun hangin' out in town." Goku set the carton of Marlboros on the table in front of Sanzo, then placed the bundle of flowers on top of the cigarettes. "Here's your stuff."

Paper crackled as Sanzo folded the newspaper and laid it on the table, and he reached automatically for the carton of cigarettes. He froze, staring at the explosion of purple and green that covered the red and white box.

"What the hell is that?" He frowned and pointed at the offending greenery.

Goku resisted the urge to say "Duh!" and replied, "Ummm, the lady said they're called irises."

Blond eyebrows drew even closer together. "I know what they are called, moron, I'm asking you why they are here in front of me."

Uh-oh, not a particularly good reaction. "I got 'em for ya. I saw 'em at this flower shop when I was out today an' they're almost the same color as your eyes!"

"You bought me flowers." Two splashes of pink appeared on pale cheeks.

"I didn't buy 'em," Goku hedged, not liking the dangerous glitter that was now in Sanzo's eyes. "I traded work for 'em. I even got paid extra!"

"For flowers. For me."

Goku took a step back. "Ummm, yeah?"

 _WHACK!_ Violet petals scattered over Goku as Sanzo hit him with the flowers. "What am I, a goddamn woman?!" he roared. _WHACK!_ "Giving me goddamn flowers?!" More blows rained down on Goku's head.

"N-no! Yes! I mean, no! M'sorry! I just thought they were pretty, a-an' I wanted ta give 'em to ya!"

Soon nothing remained but long green stems in Sanzo's hand, so he switched over to the fan and continued beating Goku.

While Goku apologized and ducked blows from the fan he made note of two things; one, that when Sanzo's cheeks were all flushed like that it made him look even prettier, and two, when Sanzo's eyes were blazing with wrath they really did look just like the irises.

Unfortunately, he was going to have to cross flowers off the list.

* * * * *

They ended up camping out the next night, so Goku had to wait for his next try at a Little Present. It was just as well, anyway - Sanzo was still really pissed off about the flowers and whacked him with the fan every time he walked past where Goku sat by the fire. Of course, Hakkai and Gojyo were curious about this behavior - Hakkai especially - but when asked about it Goku sawthe you-tell-them-and-I'll-kill-you glare in Sanzo's gaze and just shrugged.

Apparently one of the things that was done differently with the both-guys thing was that flowers were not bought and/or given.

Ever.

Goku made a mental note and moved on to the next idea on his list.

It was two more days before he could go out shopping again. When they arrived in town a good hour or so before dinnertime, Goku headed out for the shops as soon as he got their bags stowed in the two double rooms that Hakkai had booked for them.

Time was short, but it helped that Goku already knew what he wanted to get. And this time he bought his gift _before_ he bought any goodies - he'd learned more than one lesson from the Flower Incident. He made his purchase, spent some of his remaining money on a couple of comics and returned to the inn. Sanzo eyed him suspiciously when Goku entered their room but seemed mollified when Goku pulled a comic part way out of his bag and chattered about it being the issue he'd been looking for.

Goku waited until they went down to dinner to lag behind so he could take the little bow-topped box out of the bag and lay it on Sanzo's pillow.

Dinner did not go very well. Gojyo flirted so shamelessly with the young waitress that she got herself switched with another waitress. The woman who then came to wait on them was old, tired and grumpy, and she glared at Goku while she wrote down his order. Gojyo was mad about the whole waitress switch and took it out on Goku by mercilessly stealing food from his plate, and Goku retaliated by kicking him mercilessly under the table. Sanzo threatened to shoot them both several times and had even pulled the gun out, but when the waitress came out and glared at him too he sat back down and grumbled for the rest of the meal.

There was no dessert. The waitress didn't ask if they wanted any and when Goku opened his mouth to ask Sanzo kicked him.

Goku was nervous while they made their way back upstairs to their rooms. Sanzo was still in a bad mood from dinner, and Goku now regretted leaving the present on Sanzo's pillow. He would rather have done it when Sanzo was in a mellower mood - and he HAD been mellow enough before the stupid pervert kappa had to go and piss off the waitress and ruin dinner.

Shitty kappa.

Maybe he could get the box back before Sanzo saw it. When Sanzo unlocked the door and opened it Goku darted inside and made a beeline for Sanzo's bed. He grabbed the box and was trying to casually make his way over to his side of the room when Sanzo's raised voice stopped him in his tracks.

"What are you doing, monkey? Did you just put something on my bed?" Sanzo closed the door and walked over to examine his bed.

Goku looked over his shoulder at Sanzo and shook his head vigorously. "No! N-no, I didn't put anything there."

Sanzo's eyes narrowed. "Why were you there, then?

Keeping his back to Sanzo, Goku crossed over to the table, still clutching the little box to his chest. "Uh... I, uh, thought that it was my bed an' then I remembered it was yours."

"Tch. You're a lousy liar." Sanzo took a few steps toward him. "What's in your hand?"

 _Crap._ "I-it's nothin'. I put it there by mistake." Yeah, it was a mistake all right. Goku now knew the Number One Rule of giving stuff to Sanzo was NOT to surprise him with it.

"Monkey. Turn the fuck around and show me what you have in your hand. Now." Sanzo's tone brooked no argument.

 _Crappity crap crap_. He was soooo busted. Goku walked over to Sanzo's bed and set the box on the bedspread. He quickly returned to the table, sat down on one of the hard wooden chairs and awaited his doom.

Sanzo stared at the beribboned package like it might explode. "You put this on my bed?"

"Uh, not just now. I put it there before we went ta dinner."

"Why were you trying to hide it?"

Goku grimaced. "Cuz you're all cranky from dinner an' I didn't want ya ta get even madder cuz I got ya somethin'."

Sanzo actually took a step away from the box. "What is it?"

Any other time Goku would have found that reaction really funny - but not right now. He tried to be nonchalant about it and shrugged. "It's just somethin' I got for ya in town. Go ahead, open it."

Sanzo picked up the box and scowled at it.

He lifted the lid.

He stared at the contents of the box for a full minute, saying nothing.

He closed the lid.

Sanzo looked at Goku then, and uttered a single word.

"Candy."

Pale cheeks bloomed with color again, and Goku's pulse raced at the sight of Sanzo's face. A blushing, angry Sanzo was a gorgeous Sanzo, albeit dangerous. Since Goku wasn't quite sure what Sanzo would do next he just sat there at the table and tried not to stare too much.

There was a blur of motion, and then suddenly the box was connecting with Goku's head. The lid came off, chocolates flew everywhere and the unexpected attack made Goku lose his balance and topple out of the chair.

"Owww! Sanzo! What'd ya do that for?"

Sanzo was now towering over him, his hand twitching at his side. "So it's candy now? First it's fucking flowers, and now it's fucking CANDY?"

Goku held up his arms to ward off any possible fan attacks. "Geez, Sanzo, it's just chocolates! I thought ya liked chocolate."

"If I want chocolate, I'll buy my own goddamn chocolate! Not you!"

"O-okay! M'sorry!"

Heavy silk rustled as Sanzo bent over and snatched the foil-wrapped cherry cordial from the scattered pile of chocolates, and then the irate priest stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Goku gathered up the rest of the chocolates into a pile in front of him on the floor and began to eat them. While he chewed he re-played the whole scene in his head.

He wasn't quite sure how to categorize this attempt; while it could be called a failure in that Sanzo had yelled at him and thrown the box at him, there _was_ the matter of the cherry cordial. _Heh_. He wondered what Gojyo would say about Sanzo picking that particular piece of chocolate. He grinned in spite of himself, then returned to his ruminations.

While Sanzo had gotten mad again, he hadn't hit him this time. Not with the fan, anyway - Goku wasn't sure if throwing the box at his head counted.

Even with that tiny success, though, he figured he needed to cross chocolates - and probably candy in general - off the list. Maybe that was another thing that guys didn't give each other.

Scooping up the remaining candy, Goku dug a comic out of his bag and settled on his bed to read. He was picking through the pile for a chocolate he liked when he saw a piece that he just knew had candied ginger in it. Sanzo really liked candied ginger. Goku got up, set the candy on Sanzo's nightstand and returned to his comic.

* * * * *

Sanzo came back into the room an hour or so later.

"Heya, Sanzo." Goku was reading his second comic and decided to play it safe and not look up. He heard the whisper of parchment while Sanzo's scripture was rolled up, the rustle of silk as Sanzo shed his robes and the clank of arm covers being rolled off and dropped on the table. There were a few unsteady steps, and then Goku felt Sanzo's hand ruffle his hair briefly - Sanzo's version of an apology. Finally, there was a soft thunk when the rolled-up scripture was set on Sanzo's nightstand.

Where the piece of chocolate waited.

Goku waited as well.

A tiny crinkle told him that a fingertip had poked at the fluted paper cup that held the ginger candy.

Then silence.

"You don't fucking give up, do you?" Sanzo grabbed the back of Goku's shirt, hauled him off the bed and pushed him up against the wall.

"It's candied ginger! You like that kind, I don't. What's so bad about leavin' it for ya?" Goku countered defiantly. He could tell that Sanzo had at least three or four beers in him and was spoiling for a fight.

Sanzo scowled and shook him. "Why do you keep giving me shit?"

Goku looked away. He wasn't really prepared for answering that question just yet, especially with Sanzo all in his face with a weird glint in his eyes that Goku couldn't quite read. Goku took refuge in more defiance, trying to ignore the warm hands that were fisted in his shirt, right above his pounding heart. "I can give stuff ta anybody I want."

Sanzo shook him again, harder. "Why are you giving it to _me?_ " Sanzo growled. "Why?"

 _Say it. Say it. Just say it._

"Cuz I love you!" Goku blurted, then he blushed and stammered, "I was t-tryin' ta show ya that I-I love you."

The shaking suddenly stopped, although Sanzo kept his grip on Goku's shirt. Goku took a chance and glanced up at Sanzo. He watched, fascinated, while a wave of stormy emotions flashed across the face that was so tantalizingly close to his. What had he just seen sparking in those iris-purple eyes? Was that... longing?

Did Sanzo...?

But just like that it was gone, replaced by a guarded, carefully neutral expression.

"You just think you feel that way because I dragged your sorry ass out of that cave." Sanzo's voice was weirdly flat.

Goku blinked. "Huh? What does that have ta do with anythin'? That was a long time ago. Besides, Hakkai cooks me food all the time an' Gojyo has saved my ass more'n a few times, but I don't wanna kiss either one of _them_." Goku's eyes went wide and he clapped a hand over his mouth. "Ohshit."

He'd said that out loud! Goku hadn't meant to actually say _that_ yet. Not yet. He dropped his gaze and numbly waited for Sanzo to call him a pervert and shoot him.

Sanzo remained silent and still.

A few painfully long seconds passed, then Sanzo let go of the shirt and pressed his hands flat against Goku's chest. Goku's heart was thumping painfully, and he was sure that Sanzo could feel its frantic beating.

Goku looked up again and his breath caught. The mask-like indifference had crumbled away, and Goku didn't think he'd ever seen such raw emotion on Sanzo's face. Sanzo's eyes were smoky-dark, and the _want_ in their depths made Goku shiver.

Sanzo slid a hand up over Goku's chest, skimming over his throat to grip his jaw. He dragged his thumb roughly across Goku's lower lip.

Goku gulped.

Sanzo leaned in close, so close that their noses almost touched. Goku felt his pulse pounding under Sanzo's fingers.

"So... it's _me_ you want to kiss?" Warm, beery breath wafted against Goku's face.

"S-shit, yeah," Goku whispered, his voice shaky.

More damp puffs as Sanzo softly laughed. "Stupid monkey," he said, and then he pressed his lips to Goku's mouth.

After a split-second of shock Goku's brain registered _ohgodohgodSanzo'sKISSINGme!_ and he clumsily kissed Sanzo back. Noses and teeth bumped as their lips mashed together, and after a few attempts at adjustment their mouths suddenly fit perfectly. Frantic kisses slowed to a more sensuous pace, and when Sanzo's tongue pushed into Goku's mouth Goku welcomed the invasion, letting his own tongue sneak into Sanzo's mouth to explore and taste.

Both of Sanzo's hands were in his hair now, and Goku brought his own hands up to rest on a silk-clad chest, reveling in the feel of Sanzo's heartbeat drumming beneath his palms. He let his hands roam while they continued their slow, deep kisses, and when Goku encountered taut nipples beneath the soft black silk he enjoyed the muffled noises that Sanzo made when his fingers circled and played with the hardened nubs.

Sanzo swiped his tongue along Goku's jaw, then moved on to suck at Goku's earlobe while he took one of Goku's hands and pulled it away from his chest. Goku felt a momentary panic - _Did I do something wrong?_ \- but that doubt melted away when Sanzo moved his hand downward and pressed it against the front of his jeans.

Goku felt the hard, thick ridge of Sanzo's erection beneath his fingers. _Ohgodohgodhe'shard.  
_  
"I want you to suck it," Sanzo whispered hotly into Goku's ear.

 _Guh_. Goku dropped to his knees, thanking every god he could think of that Gojyo loved to tease him by bragging - in excruciating detail - about his sexual exploits whenever they shared a room.

With trembling fingers he undid the button on Sanzo's jeans, and as Goku slowly slid the zipper down the heady, musky scent of Sanzo's arousal filled his nose. He inhaled deeply, savoring the intoxicating smell while he tugged the jeans down and then slid his hands up to rest on Sanzo's now-bare hips.

Goku leaned forward and gave a long, slow lick along the underside of Sanzo's dick. The strangled noise that came from Sanzo's throat was encouraging, so Goku licked him again, this time swirling his tongue around the glistening tip and groaning as he got his first smoky, bitter taste. Goku went back for more, and while he continued his attentions he glanced up to peek at Sanzo's face. Sanzo looked incredibly sexy with flushed cheeks, kiss-swollen lips and a hot, hungry gaze that watched Goku's tongue move over his erection. Sanzo reached down and brushed his fingertips over Goku's wet mouth. Goku licked his fingers, and Sanzo groaned.

"Open your mouth." A hoarse whisper.

Goku eagerly complied, and Sanzo guided his dick between Goku's parted lips.

Goku never thought he'd be grateful to the pervert kappa for describing the blowjobs he'd gotten. But now he had Sanzo's dick in his mouth and - thanks to Gojyo - he knew what to do. Maybe he'd buy him a pack of Hi-Lites as a secret thank-you.

He closed his mouth around Sanzo's erection and began to suck, sliding his tongue along the hardened length.

Sanzo let out a long, low moan, and the sound of it almost made Goku come right then, right in his pants. The thought that he was giving Sanzo that much pleasure made Goku feel giddy.

He'd make it a carton of Hi-Lites.

Sanzo's fingers were back in Goku's hair, threading through spiky chestnut locks before moving one hand down to stroke Goku's hollowed cheek and trace along his mouth.

While Goku's mouth was occupied he let his hands wander over the firm curves of Sanzo's ass. He was immensely pleased that he no longer had to wonder how that pale, naked skin felt, and he marveled at how much pleasure there was in _giving_ pleasure.

 _It feels so good. He feels so good._

Sanzo's smooth skin beneath his caressing hands.

Sanzo's hard flesh in his mouth.

Goku was hard too, achingly so.

He slid his hands back to Sanzo's hips and pulled Sanzo closer, _deeper_ into his mouth.

Sanzo was panting now, and Goku felt the body beneath his hands begin to shudder. "Ohfuck... Goku..." Sanzo gasped. "Ohfuuuuuuck!" He groaned and grabbed Goku's shoulder, and seconds later Goku's mouth was flooded with wet warmth as Sanzo came. Goku swallowed the bitter fluid, and then he continued to slowly lick and suck until he had gotten every last bit.

 _He tastes so good._

 __Goku decided right there and then that he would gladly give up a whole plate full of meatbuns to suck Sanzo off instead.

Maybe even a _table_ full of meatbuns.

Goku released him, and Sanzo pulled him back up and crushed their mouths together in a ravenous kiss. Goku twined his arms around Sanzo's neck and responded with equal fervor, gasping when Sanzo yanked the zipper down on his cargo pants and shoved both pants and boxers past Goku's hips. Goku moaned into Sanzo's mouth when gun-callused fingers closed around his aching erection and began to pull and stroke.

Sanzo nipped and kissed along Goku's jaw, pushing Goku's collar aside to seek out Goku's neck. Goku shivered as Sanzo's teeth grazed his skin, and he strained to get closer, rocking his hips and thrusting into Sanzo's hand. "Nnngh, Sanzo... feels so good..."

Heat was spreading through Goku's body like wildfire, and each touch of Sanzo's hand was driving him closer to the brink of orgasm. Goku knew he couldn't last much longer, and when Sanzo licked at the tender juncture of neck and shoulder and bit him, he gave up trying and let his climax take him. He cried out and arched against Sanzo's hand as he came, his release spilling over Sanzo's fingers. Delicious aftershocks reverberated through his body and Goku watched in dazed wonder while Sanzo lifted his hand to his mouth and licked Goku's spend from his fingers.

It was the sexiest thing Goku could ever imagine, even sexier than the way Sanzo's face had looked when Goku had been licking him, and that was pretty fucking sexy.

"Sanzo," he panted. "Sanzo."

Sanzo's mouth sought his again, and Goku groaned when he tasted himself on Sanzo's lips and tongue. They tumbled onto the nearest bed, kicking off their pants and shedding the rest of their clothes. Soon their naked bodies were twined together under the covers, and when Goku rested his head on Sanzo's chest he heard Sanzo's still-rapid heartbeat beneath his cheek.

He couldn't help but grin. _I'm in bed with Sanzo, and we're naked. Omigod.  
_  
A sweaty hand landed on his head and tangled itself in his hair.

"Monkey," Sanzo said huskily, "you can give me _that_ any goddamn time you want."

 _Oh, yeah_. That was definitely going ON the list. Right at the top.

* * * * *

The next day was replete with not one, but two youkai attacks, and the dusty road and the fighting left them a tired, dirty mess by the time they reached the next town. Hakkai pulled up in front of the nearest decent-looking inn and they all piled out, grabbed their bags and professed weary gratitude for the two double rooms that Hakkai managed to book.

Goku carried his and Sanzo's bags into their room, and then he went to help Hakkai bring in a few more things. Gods, he was really looking forward to a nice bath, and it was a shame that there was only one bathroom on their floor - usually that meant he went last.

Oh, well, he'd get clean eventually.

When he stepped back out into the hallway Goku saw Sanzo come out of their room, carrying a towel and his toiletries as he headed toward the bathroom. Behind him he heard Gojyo curse.

"Fucking princess priest, I'll be damned if I let him go first!"

Goku watched while Gojyo grabbed his things from his bag and made a run for the bathroom. If left unimpeded, the kappa would make it there before Sanzo - Gojyo's and Hakkai's room was a few doors closer.

Goku decided to impede him with an outstretched foot. Gojyo went sprawling to the floor, and his shower bag skittered across the floor of the hallway. The bag's zipper split, spilling the contents everywhere.

Goku looked over at Sanzo and grinned.

In the suspended seconds before Gojyo's hand grabbed his shirt, Goku met Sanzo's gaze. Not only was there the ghost of a smile on Sanzo's face, but Goku saw a glitter in those iris-colored eyes again. Not an angry glitter like when Goku had given him the flowers, but one that looked hungry in a way that had nothing to do with dinner. It told Goku that if he were to try the bathroom door after Gojyo was gone, he might find it unlocked. And he might be able to add more things to his list.

There might even be a list for _him_.

"You stinkin' little shit!"

Goku's smile stayed on his face as Gojyo pulled him down to the floor, and while they tussled and fought Goku heard the click of the bathroom door closing. Goku laughed at his success and decided to let Gojyo get a few punches in.

He could give stuff to Sanzo, he realized. It just had to be the right kind of stuff.  



End file.
